Shadows
by weasleyO
Summary: George finds a girl with amnesia. Will they be able find out who she really is?


I ran down the street. It was getting hard to see as the rain whipped at my face. I turned a corner, into a dead end. I saw them loom towards me. The night made it hard to make out features.

"_No! Please"._ My cries were muffled by the heavy rain. I let myself go numb and slip into darkness.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1.<p>

"See you later George!" Amy called as I slipped on my coat.

"Don't work too hard!" I laughed closing the door to the pub.

It had finally stopped raining, which meant a nice quiet walk home back to my apartment. I enjoyed walks, I only apparated when I really needed to.

I was lost in thought, when I saw it…or rather her out of the corner of my eye.

She was slumped against the brick wall in the alley, her pink dressed covered in filth and blood, her brown hair wet and matted. I ran over, kneeling down next to her. I reached for her wrist, checking for a pulse. There was a faint one. I took off my coat and wrapped it around her. Apparating to muggle hospital. I didn't want to risk her waking up in some foreign world.

The doors to the ER drop off slid open.

"I need some help" I said to the lady at the front desk.

She slid over some paperwork.

"No, I don't know anything about her. I found her unconscious in an alley way"

The lady sighed and picked up the phone. "We got an unconscious Jane Doe" she said cradling the receiver. She said "yep" a lot before hanging up.

"Have a seat over there sir, a policeman is on his way to question you and also a doctor will be right down"

She got up and pushed out a wheel chair and I sat the unconscious girl in it.

This was not how I pictured my night going at all. I pictured sitting down on my couch, wallowing in my own misery for a while, before dragging myself to bed and falling asleep. This is how it had been for months. I couldn't bear to go home, the memories too painful still. I still owned the shop, but I had other people running it, I would stop in every now and again. I got a job at a pub just to pass the time, and to have some extra money lying around. I was just floating now. I was too changed by my twin's passing. I was just living day to day, faking happiness. My thoughts were interrupted by the doctor coming towards me.

"This must be the Jane doe" he said bending over in front of her, he lifted up her eyelids, shining his flashlight into them. He checked her pulse.

"We'll bring her up to a room to monitor her some more." The doctor said motioning for a nurse to come and wheel her away.

The police came and questioned me on every little detail.

"I just was walking home from work and saw her. I didn't know her, I didn't see anything else" I said getting frustrated.

"Well they didn't find any identification on her" He said.

"Thanks for your time Mr. Weasley"

I nodded as they walked away. I sat back down in the chair. I could have left, I had no ties here, but I was drawn to her, I wanted to know who she was and how she got in that alley.

I told the nurse to alert me if she would wake up. I wanted to make sure she was alright.

-Girl's POV-

I opened my eyes, and the bright lights made me squint.

_Where the hell was I? Why did my head hurt so much? _ I started to panic looking around. I tried to think back on what had happened. I only got a flash of something, it hurt to think about for too long. I sat up. I was clearly in a hospital. A weird hospital I did not recognize. I saw a nurse approach me.

"Good! You're awake. How are you feeling?"

"Fuzzy" I croaked. My voice was barely a whisper. She poured me a glass of water and I drank it down quickly.

"What do you remember miss?"

"Nothing. I remember flashes of things, but it hurts to think about"

"Well you don't have a concussion"

"Do you know your name?"

I panicked. I didn't know my name. I realized I didn't know anything. I didn't know what I looked like. I didn't know my parents name. I didn't even know where I was.

I started to cry "no, I don't know anything"

She frowned. She ran off quickly and came back with a doctor. They poked and prodded me and asked me questions that I didn't know the answers too.

They told me what was wrong finally

"Amnesia?" I asked

"Yes, you clearly experienced something traumatic and your brain is trying to protect you."

"Now it's hard to say when your memories will return"

I was suddenly very scared. It didn't feel right to be here, like I should be somewhere else.

They continued to talk and I just barely listened.

"Miss, this is the young man that brought you in" the nurse said. I looked up. A tall man with vibrant red hair walked in. I felt like I should know him. Like he was a part of my life somehow.

"This is George"

"Glad to see you are awake." He said. His voice rough and oddly soothing.

"I'd tell you my name, but I can't remember it" I said

He smirked; he ran a hand through his hair, clearly nervous.

"I feel like I knew you George. Like I saw you before all of this"

"It's possible; I work at a pub, just down the street from where I found you"

"But I am sorry to say I don't recognize you" he said frowning.

The nurse came back in.

"Let's have her get some rest. Mr. Weasley, we have your information if we need to contact you"

"Will you visit me?" I blurted out, I blushed. I didn't know why I asked him that.

He laughed

"Of course" he smiled. I smiled back at him. He left.

Now all that was left was to figure out who I was.

* * *

><p>Review! please! It's been a while since I updated anything or wrote anything. I have been busy and have been trying my hardest to get things moving.<p> 


End file.
